Uniting the two skies
by shadowdragon1234
Summary: A year after the future and the inheritance ceremony, Tsuna is in for a really big surprise as a girl calls him papa. Who could the mother be? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 v2

Hey everyone!This is gonna be a short fanfic probably at least maybe 5 chapters at most or more depending whether I feel like making it longer or not. But anyways please enjoy!

(Extra Note: This is a re-written chapter with the age changed. Makes my life a whole lot easier)

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of it's characters. They belong to the author of the series.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 19, woke up from a dream he keeps having after coming back from the future. Even though a year has passed by and him becoming the new head of the Vongola Family through the Inheritance Ceremony, his mind keeps racing back inside that sphere where he fought Byakuran to the death and there he witnessed the death of Uni, someone who he barely knew yet was attracted to her in some way. "Why is it in my dreams it keeps replaying the same events over and over?" Tsuna thought as he went off to the balcony to get some fresh air.

After the inheritance ceremony, Tsuna had no choice but to accept his fate as being the 10th head of the Vongola family and all of it's dark history behind it. After a few days after the ceremony Tsuna received an invitation to go to an over-seas school in Italy. Everything was paid for by Vongola 9th and had even a small mansion ready for Tsuna to use in case he did accept. Much to the surprise of his friends he accepted the invitation and only Gokudera was able to join him as his family paid for his return to Italy. Upon arriving he had a hard time as he didn't know how to speak the language but eventually with some help from Gokudera and the tortuous training from Reborn, Tsuna could speak Italian like a professional. Back at the balcony of Tsuna's mansion he looked up to the night sky and saw the stars dancing around the moon. "I really need to go back to sleep right now." Tsuna thought as he was about to head off until he heard a scream coming nearby.

From his room he saw a girl running away from what seemed to be a group of men but were wielding box weapons. Tsuna did the only thing he could do right now. He entered into hyper mode and flew off after the person. By the time he reached his destination the girl reached a dead end and one of the men knocked her out and were preparing to attack one last time. Tsuna decided to do the one thing he thought he would ever do: he jumped in and rescued the girl from her death. "Oi, what's the matter with you picking on a little child like that." Tsuna said as he landed with the girl behind him.

"What do we have here boys? It's the Vongola Decimo. If we kill him we'll all get promoted and rewarded greatly by our master! Kill him and then we'll get the girl later!" the leader of the group said as he opened up his box weapon and pulled out a sickle covered in storm flames.

Tsuna just stood there and used one of his rings acquired from the future. "Nuts, cambio forma: modo attaco."

The ring began to glow and out came Tsuna's leone di cielo, Nuts. Nuts began to change until Tsuna's fist was now a gauntlet with the symbol I on top. "Big Bang Axel!" Tsuna shouted as a high concentration of pure sky flames came and defeated the enemies in one shot.

"Shit, this isn't what our master told us about him. Anyways we wasted too much time on you. Next time we meet it's your end!" the leader said as he ran off and then eventually the rest of the group left and Tsuna could hear their crying from a mile away.

Tsuna noticed that one of the men was just knocked out cold as he tripped over a trash can and fell face flat. "What kind of guy is that who collapses on a trash can like that?" Tsuna thought as he found some rope and tied him up.

Tsuna went to take a look at the girl and saw that she was bleeding a little near the shoulder. The wound wasn't serious but needed medical attention anyways. Tsuna took out a cellphone and called for a limo to pick him up. During the phone call he could hear the panic of the staff at the mansion. After waiting 10 minutes the limo finally arrived. Just as Tsuna went in the limo the girl woke up. The girl stared at Tsuna and then did something he never thought would happen she hugged him and called him "Papa!"

At this point Vongola Decimo, the one who beat the Varia's leader and saved the future, just fainted at those words.

So, how'd you guys enjoy the chapter? Anyways I'm too busy with schoolwork right now but I am almost done with the chapters for my other fanfics. Besides that please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another quick update for Uniting the two skies!

I was completely bored in art class so I wrote up another chapter while in school!

Anyways please enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own KHR.

Chapter 2: Mommy is…..

Gokudera was pacing back and forth in the main lobby of Tsuna's mansion. As his right hand man he was definitely worried about his boss. Ever since he received the phone call from Tsuna's phone for immediate pick up lifted a bit of worry until he received a call from the limo driver that Tsuna fainted caused him to worry. "Gokudera-sama, the limo has just arrived right now." Said one of the butlers.

Instantly Gokudera entered "must reach Tenth" mode and dashed out in a speed normally impossible for a normal human being to reach. The instant he reached the limo the door was opened and the maids and butlers were in place. Inside the limo made Gokudera's jaw drop down. In it was his boss and a little girl sleeping on his lap. One thought entered his mind :" The Tenth preferred little kids".

Tsuna woke up and noticed that his right hand man was staring hard at him. "Gokudera-san, what's going on? Why are you all staring at me like that?" Tsuna asked until he saw what he was staring at and saw the little girl there on his lap asleep.

The girl woke up slowly and looked around her surroundings. When she saw Tsuna, she instantly hugged him and said "Good morning papa!"

At that instant Tsuna just fainted once again and this time Gokudera was affected as well. The only words in his mind right now were "Good morning papa!" over and over again in his mind. A slight breeze came and knocked Gokudera down face-down. The maids and butlers just stared at awe as the little girl just took down two of the Vongola's best. The little girl just looked around and said "Is there something wrong?"

Tsuna woke up on the couch and looked around. Noticing that his maids were bringing in some clothes that were big enough for a little girl he decided to follow them. In the next room he saw the same little girl trying out the new clothes with the maids squealing how cute she was. There Gokudera was standing by with a cell phone talking with someone. Gokudera instantly noticed his boss and went up to him. "Tenth when were you going to tell me you had a child." Gokudera asked.

"I have a child?" Tsuna asked.

"10th that girl is definitely your child. DNA testing came in positive. She has your eyes and your hair color." Gokudera said as Tsuna took a better look at the girl.

Indeed, Tsuna found out that her hair color was the same as his and that the eyes were the same color as his. But what shocked him the most was the smile. Gokudera noticed his boss's shock. "I know 10th. She has the exact same smile as that person." Gokudera said as he looked towards the girl as well.

"Uni-san." Tsuna thought sadly as his mind raced back as the said person has the same smile.

The girl finally noticed Tsuna and finally raced towards Tsuna and gave him a hug. "Papa, you have to help mama right now. Mama's in big trouble right now!" the girl said.

"Hold on a minute. Before we help your mama you should tell us your name right now." Tsuna said.

"I'm Alice Sawada. My momma is the arcobaleno princess, Uni, and my papa is you, Vongola Decimo." Alice said.

===============================================================Looks like Tsuna has a daughter and the mother is Uni after all. But how'd this happen though? All shall be revealed in the next chapter. Other than that please review! Thank you!!!


	3. Chapter 3

This story comes by really fast in my head. It's like the words form all in my head. Anyways here's the next chapter for Uniting the two skies!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own KHR. He just owns the plotline.

Chapter 3: Meeting mama

"I'm Alice Sawada. My momma is the arcobaleno princess, Uni, and my papa is you, Vongola Decimo." Alice said.

Everyone in the room stared at Tsuna. Tsuna just heard the name he never heard for the longest time. "Uni-san is still alive after all. But wait, when did I get her pregnant!" Tsuna thought as his mind raced back when they were in the future.

Gokudera just stood there and thought back at the time they were in the future and the times he remembered that his boss was with the arcobaleno princess. The only time they could have done something like that would have been when he was sleeping. Gokudera's imagination went wild after this and came up with all kinds of theories.

===========A glimpse at Gokudera's imagination for one of those theories========

They were in a dark forest a couple of miles away and were at a lake in the forest(1). Both had decided to take a swim because it was unbearably hot. Both didn't notice that they were heading off to the same place as they took different routes. Both decided to cool off in the lake. After both realized what going on Uni tried to leave due to embarrassment and then Tsuna went after her to apologize. Tsuna tripped and landed on top of Uni with both of them being nude. And then their raging hormones kicked in and both made love with each other. (a/n: I'll leave how they did so up to you guys.)

==============End of that glimpse of imagination=========================

Both the sky and storm ring wielders had steam coming out of their heads for thinking too hard and collapsed surprising everyone there in the room. "Papa, please wake up!!" Alice said as she began to shake Tsuna to wake up.

Tsuna woke up and saw that he was in his room still in his clothes. He also noticed that he was in his bed and that there was someone next to him. He saw that it was Alice and Tsuna noticed that the girl did someway resemble Uni. Tsuna did the only thing he could think of now that he was the father of this girl. He kissed Alice's forehead and whispered good night to her and went to sleep.

The next day Tsuna was off to school along with Gokudera following behind him. The school both attended to wasn't that far away and was still in walking distance just like the time in Namimori. As Tsuna was walking he saw a girl wearing a cloak with a hood that caught his eye. His mind instantly came up with an excuse to go see if he was right to Gokudera. "Gokudera-san, I left something behind back at home. If you don't mind I'll go and get it while you can go on ahead. I'll catch up later if I can." Tsuna said to Gokudera.

"You can count on me Jyuudaime. I'll explain to the teacher that you came down with something on the way to school in case you can't make it." Gokudera said thinking that his boss might spend time with Alice and went straight towards the school.

Tsuna made sure that Gokudera was out of eyesight and began to run towards the direction he saw earlier. "It can't be her. But then my eyes can't play tricks on me since I've mastered hyper intuition and can use it when I fight or not. But is it really her?" Tsuna thought.

Just as he was heading off to where the girl was at, the same group of men came out of nowhere and unleashed 3 box animals towards the girl. The girl began to run away as fast as she could but reached a dead end. Seeing that she was in danger Tsuna took one of the dying will pills and entered into hyper mode and flew off towards the girl. Just as the first box animal was about to reach Tsuna's box weapon was opened and his Leone di cielo came out and let out a roar of pure sky flames. It halted the box animals and made them face a newer target. The men instantly stopped to see what stopped them. Tsuna just flew over them and landed in front of the girl. "Hey it's that brat who prevented us from reaching our target from two days ago." One of the men said.

"This time you only have one box animal while we have 3 of them. Plus all of them have the storm category. We'll easily disintegrate you into a pile of ashes. In fact let's try that idea out right now!" the other guy said and the box animals unleashed storm flames towards them.

"Nuts, cambio forma modo difesia." Tsuna said as Nuts began to transform again.

The flames hit Tsuna and all one could see was the storm flames overwhelming the boy while the girl just stood there watching.

"HA HA HA HA! Burnt to a crisp and gone like the wind. Too bad you'll be joining him now." The leader said to the girl.

"Who's going to join who?" a voice said after the smoke dissipated.

The group of men just stared in horror as Tsuna was alive and had on a cloak that showed some sky flames. "Defensive and offensive! What's with that leone di cielo?" one of them asked as he began to back away as in his point of view the boy was like monster and ran off.

The other person saw that there was no chance in winning as he ran off as well. "Get back here you cowards." The leader said but then saw his three storm animals frozen in ice.

"Zero point breakthrough." Tsuna said to the last animal encasing in ice.

"Shit. Looks like I have no choice but to escape this time." The leader said as he ran off as well.

Tsuna instantly turned off his hyper mode and turned around to face the girl. "Are you alrigh-" Tsuna asked as he was cut off by what the girl did as she hugged him.

"Tsuna, I missed you." The girl said as she held onto him.

"Welcome back, Uni." Tsuna said as he returned the hug.

===============================================================Here's another chapter done right now. This one might have a sequel but that's if you the readers want one. Anyways, Uniting the two skies will be finished soon. Other than that, please review! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 v2

Here it is people. The final chapter for Uniting the two skies. After giving a lot of thought into this and along with a weird dream I had I decided to make a sequel. This chapter will give the setting for the sequel. Anyways please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own KHR at all.

Chapter 4: A whole new trouble begins!

Tsuna and Uni were walking back towards the mansion that Tsuna was staying at. In the front yard Alice was playing with the two of the maids in hop scotch and then stopped when she saw Uni and Tsuna approaching. "Mama, papa!" Alice said as she ran off to reach her parents.

Uni dropped down low enough to give her daughter a hug. "How has my little girl been doing?" she said.

Tsuna just looked at this and smiled and then remembered how he managed to get a kid.

=======================Flashback to about an hour ago==================

After embracing each other for about 5 minutes Tsuna finally remembered what he was going to ask. "Is Alice really my daughter?" Tsuna asked Uni.

"It's time I showed a part of your memory I sealed away" Uni said and just touched Tsuna's forehead.

Instantly Tsuna remembered everything that had happened. Including the time he went busy with Uni in the coffin that Tsuna first appeared in the future. All those graphic events made him just faint from a nosebleed. "Tsuna!" Uni said as she bent down to help her loved one to recover.

Ten minutes later after a lot of tissues and shady looks from the people who know something about Japanese things like nosebleeds. "Tsuna, I'm worried about Alice. When we got here we got separated and was chased down by a mafia family known for it's kidnapping of children and turn them to human weapons." Uni said.

At this Tsuna stopped and grabbed Uni's hand and ran off as fast as they could.

"Tsuna where are we going?" Uni asked as she tried to keep up to the boy's running.

"Follow me and you'll find out!" Tsuna said.

Uni then thought back then when they had a similar thing back in the future when Tsuna grabbed Uni's hand and told her to run away with his group to escape Byakuran. But this time it wasn't about a fight but about finding their daughter. Uni just blushed as she realized that Tsuna has gotten more handsome than last time but still have those caring eyes. They kept racing along the streets and finally reached the Vongola mansion where they saw Alice playing.

======================End of flashback=============================

"Tsuna-sama. You have a guest approaching right now. A limo was sent to pick up Gokudera-sama. They have apparently learned of the events here." One of the butlers said.

Just as he finished speaking a limo pulled in. The doors opened up and in came Vongola Ninth, Iemitsu Sawada, and Gokudera. "Tsuna is it true that you have a daughter right now?" Vongola ninth asked as he approached Tsuna.

Iemitsu Sawada had a dark look on his face while Gokudera was just standing in awe at the appearance of Uni. "Ciaossu." A voice said from nowhere and Tsuna was then drop kicked by Reborn, the sun arcobaleno.

"I heard everything from Gokudera. Unknown to you we placed a speaker on you." Reborn said as he took out a tape recorder and revealed everything that has happened during their walk.

Iemitsu slowly came up to Tsuna and grabbed his shoulders. "Tsuna… my child. When were you going to tell you eloped with some girl at the age of 15 and have a cute, cute little girl! Tsuna, my child you are now a man!" Iemitsu said as he head locked his only son.

"We're going to have to get this wedding ceremony ready! With lots of sake!" Iemitsu said as he also grabbed Uni and head locked her as well.

"Tsuna in normal circumstances I would kill you for touching Uni. But since she actually loves you I'll let this slide by." Reborn said.

"Boss, I'll stand by you and prepare your wedding ceremony!" Gokudera said.

"Ah, speaking of wedding ceremonies is it a bad time to mention that I got a girl to be Tsuna's fiancee?" Vongola Ninth asked.

At those words everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared. "Why is it that my life is going to get harder from now on?" Tsuna thought as tears came out of his eyes.

"What's a fiancée?" Alice asked as a limo was approaching the house and here began new obstacle to the two skies.

===============================================================And here we have the last chapter for Uniting the two skies. You can bet that a sequel will be approaching soon! Other than that, please review! Thank you!


End file.
